Collección de one-shot Pokemon (Muchas parejas)
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: ¡Retame!, pide una pareja junto a una palabra y yo escribiré un one-shot con ella, ¡Lo qué sea![Hetero/yaoi/yuri]
1. ¿Un amargado enamorado?

Pareja: Viridianshipping

Personajes: Silver x Yellow

Pedido por: -

¿Anime, Manga, Juego?: Manga

N° de palabras: 897

Espero les guste.

* * *

¿Un amargado enamorado?

Él era un amargado, o como le gustaba auto definirse un _realista_ , las cosas son tal cómo son, no hay que fantasear más de lo debido, o la caída de la realidad sería mucho más dura. Esto significaba **NO** idealizar nada. Aunque al pobre chico le era un poco difícil, para que vamos a mentir le era imposible no idealizar a _esa_ chica.

Cabello como hebras de oro amarrados en alto por una coleta, se mecían bellamente ante el viento. Su piel de un fino rosa, parecía que había sido coloreada por ángeles, sus ojos dorados y brillantes tales que opacaban los rayos del mismísimo sol. Su sonrisa igual de iluminadora que apartaba toda sombra de su alrededor. Su sola presencia le daba vida al lugar cuando caminaba por los pasillos.

— Demonios…— Susurro a sí mismo, tenía unas ganas de golpearse en este mismo instante por pensar tantas tonterías, sin duda esa chica le traína estúpido, ¡Más que estúpido! Estaba idiotizado.

Y como si el destino le diera una patada en la cara, apareció ella junto a sus amigas, o más bien sus colegas de trabajo. Riendo de alguna tontería que pasara afuera, o que importaba realmente. La joven se giró aun riendo y en cuanto vio al amargado, perdón, realista joven le saludo con una sonrisa dulce. A Silver casi le da algo, su corazón se disparó sobre su pecho, levantó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa para ocultar su rostro, para no verla a ella.

— ¿Pasa algo Yellow? —Pregunto una de las chicas, la joven negó de inmediato y todas se fueron por el pasillo hasta las oficinas.

Un mes había pasado desde aquello, y las cosas para Silver seguían igual, su trabajo iba bien, de salud todo bien, aunque desde que le habían dado un ascenso en el trabajo, no había visto a la rubia. Y eso le traía algo desanimado. Tan concentrado y distraído caminaba por la calle que ni cuenta se dio cuando una persona le habló.

— ¡Silver! —Grito la dulce vocecita en su cabeza, y las frías gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cara.

El Joven se giró para quedarse de piedra en cuanto vio a la rubia, su compañera de trabajo y su idealización del amor. Ella le estaba hablando, y le cubrió con su paraguas para que el chico dejara de mojarse.

— ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Yellow, cuando tu llegaste me asignaron como tu supervisora—Le dijo ella sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Ambos estaban en medio de la vereda, bajo el mismo paraguas, demasiado juntos como para reclamar su metro cuadrado, su espacio vital.

— Si, Yellow, ya me acuerdo— Mintió, aparentando tranquilidad.

— Ha pasado un tiempo, supe que te ascendieron, ¡Felicidades!

—Sí, no es la gran cosa…

— Vamos que yo eh estado en ese empleo por dos años y ni en cuenta me tienen—Le replicó la joven riendo, pero la conversación quedó ahí. Ninguno era bueno para la charla, y ambos estaban incomodos. Muy incomodos.

—Fue un gusto verte Yellow, pero debo irme a casa ahora, nos vemos en el trabajo mañana—Dijo Silver después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, de incómodo silencio.

— Espera…— Le detuvo ella. Silver se giró a verla. — No creo que nos veamos más…

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto con un ligero tinte de tristeza en la voz.

— Renuncié, hoy… aun no le digo a las chicas… y

— ¿Renunciaste? —Pregunto Silver desconcertado y al parecer dolido. Eso significaba que no tenía posibilidades de ver a la chica.

— Así es, por eso me alegra haberte visto hoy Silver— Continuó, bajando la mirada y ocultándose bajo el paraguas— Pues por lo menos podre decirte esto…

La joven tomo todo el aire que pudo, sostuvo en paraguas con fuerza, como si tomara valor del objeto. Su rostro enrojeció de solo pensar en lo que diría. Y bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo lo dijo, dijo eso que se había guardado tanto tiempo.

— ¡Me gustas!

Y esa frase rebotó en la cabeza de Silver, fue una patada de la vida, un baldazo de agua fría del destino, y un shocke eléctrico en el corazón.

— ¿Qué… yo te… Gusto? — Preguntó. Aún más para el que para ella, que solo pudo asentir en silencio.

Y ese silencio se prolongó, ni la lluvia ni el paso de la gente lo volvía menos tenso. Pero cuando la joven decidió seguir caminando fue cuando él dijo algo:

— Yellow… Creo, que también me gustas— Su voz era muy profunda pero la cercanía hiso que ella le escuchara con claridad. Y su corazón rebosó de felicidad, su paraguas cayó de sus manos, la lluvia comenzó a mojarlos. Pero solo se miraban a los ojos.

El grito colectivo de la gente y sus aplausos hicieron que ambos mirasen a su alrededor, teléfonos grababan la escena, adolecentes aplaudían como si fuera la escena de una película romántica. Otros simplemente gritaban cosas cómo "Besala de una buena vez" o "¿A eso le llamas confesión?" y "¡Donde está el anillo!"

Silver como el amargado realista que era tomo la mano de Yellow y caminó a través de la multitud furioso y avergonzado. Pero no sin antes gritar:

— ¡¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?! — recibiendo sólo los abucheos y chiflidos del grupo. Pero la risa de Yellow ante el acto de haber tomado su mano solo le tranquilizaba, y hacia que su cerrado corazón se sintiera cálido.

* * *

Este es un proyecto para poder escribir un poco cada día y mejorar con la práctica.

Pueden pedir alguna pareja en los comentarios y yo trataré de escribir lo antes posible sobre ella.

Espero les haya gustado~


	2. No necesito un HEROE

**Pareja** : Negaishipping

 **Personajes:** Ash x Iris

 **Pedido por:** Ashthon Dark

 **¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Anime

 **N° de palabras:** 1202

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **No necesito un HÉROE**

No importaba cuan fuerte aparentara, cuanto demostrara que no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que dijeran, en el fondo le dolía, aquellos maltratos, aquellas palabras le hacían daño.

Y como consuelo solo se tenía a ella. O eso creía.

Porque había una persona que no le gustaba verla triste, ¡Por la razón que fuese! Él odiaba que sus amigos estuvieran tristes. Y ver a Iris desplomarse por las palabras de un montón de idiotas le disgustaba.

—Iris… — Susurró en cuanto la encontró detrás de un enorme edificio.

Hace tan solo unos minutos, en el colegio, un grupo de compañeros le molestaban por ser poco femenina, por gruñona, por su color de piel. Y después de darles una golpiza ella fue regañada por la maestra que sólo vio a los niños llorando por el golpe.

Trató de explicarle el _por qué_ pero la mujer se negó, regañándola por golpear a sus compañeros, por no comportarse como una señorita.

Y ella, con impotencia salió corriendo del patio del colegio, conteniendo las lágrimas, maldiciendo a todos esos idiotas, a esa mujer, a quienes no trataron de defenderla.

Todos se merecían su odio.

—Vete Ash…— ella renegó de su presencia.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrasando sus piernas mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, ¡No lloraría frente a nadie!

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose a ella.

— ¡Vete!, ¡No necesito que un niño me consuele! — Le grito con los ojos humedecidos y a punto de soltar las lágrimas— S-solo vete…

Ash se sentó a su lado, sin intenciones de alejarse, ella le miró unos segundos hasta sentir que sus lágrimas caían por su rostro. Trato de secarlas con las mangas de su uniforme pero seguían fluyendo, empapando su ropa, le siguieron sollozos, sonoros y dolorosos sollozos que rasgaban su garganta, entorpecían sus palabras.

Las manos de Ash tocaron su rostro, ella le miró nuevamente, quería apartarlo, que la dejara sola con su pena, ¡No necesitaba su lástima!

—Lo siento… —Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, poco a poco el llanto de Iris se fue calmando.

— ¿Por qué… tu…?—Preguntó a duras penas ella.

—Por no hacer nada.

— ¡No te perdono! — Le gritó apartando la mano del chico y levantándose del suelo. — Eres tan culpable como ellos.

— ¡No volverá a pasar! —Él también se levantó del suelo para encarar a la chica— ¡No dejaré que ellos te insulten!

Iris parpadeo confundida, conocía a Ash desde hace un tiempo, pero su relación se basaba en peleas absurdas sobre su madures, ¿Por qué ahora quería defenderla?

—No necesito tu lastima— Sentenció ella secándose las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero de rabia.

—No es lastima— Le dijo Ash sonriendo, se acercó a ella ensanchando la sonrisa y extendió su mano— ¡Solo quiero verte feliz!

Iris retrocedió al instante, le miro confundida, ¿Verla feliz?, ¿Por qué él…? ¿Estaba jugando? Frunció el ceño antes de pensar bien que gritarle.

— ¡De-Dejame sola! — Ella se dio media vuelta para correr hacia otro lado y llorar en paz, pero su brazo fue detenido por Ash, se volteo para volver a gritarle, él la interrumpió.

—Dejame ayudarte— habló con voz firme, manteniendo una sonrisa segura y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. — Quiero protegerte.

—N-No… — su voz se quebró ante la mirada del chico— Quiero estas sola…

Trato de soltarse del aguare del chico, pero este le sostuvo con ambas manos.

No entendía a ese chico, no tenía razones para querer protegerla de nada, ella no lo necesitaba, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué el nudo en su garganta volvía con fuerza?, ¿Por qué sus rodillas cedían? ¿Su fuerza se iba, su fortaleza le abandonaba?

¿Era por él?

Finalmente dejó de jalar, bajo la mirada al suelo, quería correr pero ya no tenía la fuerza, quería golpearlo y salir de ahí, pero… pero a él no quería dañarlo, no después de todo lo que había dicho.

¡Podría estar mintiendo!, ¡Podría ser esto una broma cruel!, aun así ella quiso creer en él, en su apoyo.

Sus rodillas cedieron, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir esta vez deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta, los sonoros sollozos se llevaron gran parte de su rabia, su tristeza, su impotencia, todo eso se iba con los amargos gritos que salían desde el fondo de su corazón.

Y él, en vez de observar como ella desahogaba sus penas, le abrazó para consolarla, para que sintiera su apoyo.

Para que le creyera.

El llanto de Iris atrajo a los alumnos y profesores que buscaban a la chica por la ciudad, un grupo de niños los encontró detrás del edificio. Las buras volvieron a atravesar los oídos de la joven, que se apartó del chico para dirigir un golpe al que se reía de ella.

Pero antes de que le diera en la nariz el puñetazo de Ash llego primero, empujando al chico al suelo que de inmediato comenzó a llorar por el dolor en su mejilla. Iris miró al chico sorprendida, él le sonrió de lado antes de ir a empujar a otro niño que también les apuntaba con el dedo.

— ¡No vuelvan a molestar a Iris! — Grito Ash a todos los niños que estaban ahí— ¡Si lo intentan, tendrán que vérselas conmigo!

El grupo de niños que antes se burlaba de la chica salió corriendo asustado llamando a los profesores. Ash se giró a ver a Iris que aún tenía el rostro húmedo, pasó un pañuelo por sus mejillas para secarlas manteniendo siempre una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No necesito que me defiendas de ellos— Iris se apartó del chico frunciendo el ceño, pero en el fondo le alegraba— Y-Yo podía con todos.

—Estoy seguro de que sí— Ash comenzó a reír— Pero dije que te defendería y cumpliré mi promesa.

Iris miró al suelo sonriendo, cerró sus ojos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro para tranquilizarse.

El nudo en su garganta se había ido, el peso de su cabeza ya no estaba y ahora podía decir que estaba feliz.

—Pero quiero algo a cambio— Ash se paró frente a la joven un poco nervioso— ¡Siempre que te proteja tú debes sonreír así! — ahora mostraba su más amplia sonrisa para que ella le imitara.

Él quería una recompensa, aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

— ¡E-Estas loco! — Un fuerte sonrojo vino a la cara de Iris ante la petición, ¡Ella no era una dama en apuros!, podía defenderse sola y si Ash quería protegerla lo haría porque él quería, no porque lo necesitara— ¡I-Idiota!

— Es solo una sonrisa— Ash inflo sus mejillas en un puchero demandante. Iris no cedió.

—Deberás agradecer que te deje estar a mi lado— Ella se cruzó de brazos alzando la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

Ash comenzó a reír ante la actitud de la joven, ella solo le miró de reojo riendo segundos después.

— Me gustas más cuando sonríes que cuando estaba refunfuñando— soltó Ash entre risas y admirando el rostro de Iris.

Ella le miró sorprendida, el color rojo invadió sus orejas y mejillas, frunció el ceño por la vergüenza, y cerró los ojos mientras cubría el rostro de Ash con sus manos, regañándole sobre lo que había dicho, ¿Una confesión?, acaso él… ¡¿Se había confesado?!

* * *

Este es un proyecto para poder escribir un poco cada día y mejorar con la práctica.

Pueden pedir alguna pareja en los comentarios y yo trataré de escribir lo antes posible sobre ella.

Espero les haya gustado~


	3. ¡Casi lo consigo!

**Pareja** : Luckyshipping

 **Personajes:** Red x Blue

 **Pedido por:** Darth mideon

 **¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Manga

 **N° de palabras:** 1105

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **¡Casi lo consigo!**

La joven de cabello castaño largo y bonitos ojos azules como el mar se paró frente al entrenador y campeón de la liga de Kanto, que como siempre junto a sus pokémon entrenaba. Sus ojos brillaron ante el asombro y el sonrojo involuntario del joven de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

—Muy bien Red, —Emitió ella sonriendo coqueta— Hoy irás de compras conmigo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo? —Cuestionó él mirando hacia sus pokémon que reían.

—Green no me contesta, Silver está en Jhoto, Yellow está dormida en algún lugar del bosque, tú eres el que está libre y necesito que un chico fuerte cargue mis cosas— Ella le guiño su ojo meneando su cabello con la brisa de las afueras de Pueblo Paleta.

—Soy tu última opción— Red rio nervioso, detrás de él sus pokémon lanzaron una carcajada.

—Oh~, no te sientas mal, —ella se le acerco colocando su mano sobre su hombro, preparó su mejor sonrisa femenina y miro al chico directamente a los ojos— ¡Siempre eres el primero en la lista para una batalla pokémon!

— ¡Eso es mejor! — y el ánimo del entrenador se elevó por las nubes.

Blue era una chica muy inteligente, era linda y lo sabía perfectamente, y eso por eso que usaba sus encantos femeninos para hacer que el resto funcionara de acuerdo a sus trucos, puede que ahora sea una Dex Holders pero eso no quita que en el pasado fuese ladrona, de las mejores si se permitía decirlo.

Además, convencer a Red con halagos sobre batallas era pan comido.

Y por fin en el centro comercial de Azulona, la joven entrenadora paseaba y revoloteaba de tienda en tienda comprando ropa y accesorios mientras el chico que le acompañaba cargaba las cajas y las bolsas.

¡No entendía a las mujeres!, ¿Cuál es el afán por comprar todo lo que se les cruce por la vista?

— ¡Red, cariño~! — Grito ella, ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado a esa tienda?, ¡Estaba muy lejos! — Te necesito para cargar estas bolsas~

Red suspiro, ella tenía un poder de convencerlo, camino hasta ella y al segundo fue cargado con tres cajas más.

— ¡De donde sacas tanto dinero!

— Mis padres aceptaron que viviera en Pueblo paleta y mientras ellos viajan me dejaron una tarjeta de crédito— sacó el pedazo de cartón plastificado con un Meowth en plateado— Además, no te creas el único que lucha, yo también tengo mis combates como la tercera finalista de la liga Kanto.

— Ah es cierto— susurró sin real interés, Blue frunció el ceño.

—Algún día te daré tu merecido en una batalla pokémon— gruño ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ahora mismo, acepto tu reto! —Red levanto un de sus puños y las cajas que cargaba con ambos brazos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Red! — grito Blue apuntando a los paquetes.

—Lo siento— Él se agacho a recoger todos los paquetes de su amiga con rapidez los apilo sobre sus brazos con las risas de los curiosos tanto personas como pokémon.

Blue echo a reír ante el nerviosismo y la vergüenza del campeón de la liga de Kanto por que se le habían caído un par de cajas, el chico le miro confundido pero termino sonriendo suave.

— Siempre es divertido salir contigo, Red— Comentó La joven entrenadora mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad para dirigirse a Pueblo Paleta.

— No sabes lo pesadas que están estas cajas— Gruño Red cuidando por donde pisaba.

— vamos a la estación del Magnetotren, ahí te pesaran menos— sugirió ella apenada por hacerle de Ponyta de carga al pobre chico.

La estación de Ciudad Azulona era muy transitada aún a esas horas de la tarde, donde casi todos deberían estar en sus casas, el par de chicos estaban esperando el tren sentados en una de las bancas y a su alrededor los paquetes de Blue.

El pitido del tren se escuchó a lo lejos y con la ayuda de un par de sujetos –convencidos por Blue y sus encantos femeninos- subieron las cajas al tren junto a unos asientos muy cómodos. Ella les agradeció con una dulce sonrisa y risitas inocentes. A su lado Red descansaba sus piernas y brazos por el exceso de peso que había cargado.

— Que amables son todos aquí— rio Blue acomodándose en el asiento.

Las miradas de los curiosos seguían en ella.

—Si sigues así nadie te tomará enserio— Hablo Red desinteresado.

—Callate~, tus celos no me hacen nada.

— No son celos.

Blue volvió a reír, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Red y cerró sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa tranquila, al poco tiempo el tren partió y ella cayó en el sueño.

Red miraba a través de la ventana del frente, pero sus pensamientos viajaban solo a aquella tarde que había pasado con Blue, verla sonreír al ver un atuendo, un accesorio, probarse toneladas de ropa, saltar mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa, mirarle de vez en cuando para que el chico le prestase atención, todo eso seguía en su cabeza.

Y tener a la responsable de eso durmiendo a su lado no ayudaba. Definitivamente no ayudaba.

¿Dónde se habían ido esos pensamientos sobre las batallas pokémon?, ¿Los entrenamientos, los rivales?, ¿Por qué ella se interponía entre sus aspiraciones de Maestro pokémon?

— Gracias por acompañarme— sonríe ella en la puerta de su casa.

Ya habían bajado del tren en la estación de ciudad verde, y tomaron un bus hasta Pueblo Paleta, Red se había ofrecido voluntario a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa cargando las cajas y bolsas de esa tarde.

— Fue divertido, supongo— le contesto él sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Deberíamos salir más seguido, así tus pokémon descansarían y tú te distraerías, muchas batallas te atrofiaran el cerebro— Insistió ella inclinándose hacia el chico que retrocedió un poco.

— Ah… claro, no es mala idea— parpadeo un poco antes de mirar a los labios de la joven.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan atractiva?

Blue suspiró bajando sus hombros.

— Hasta mañana Red— dijo ella acercándose al marco de su puerta dándole una última mirada al chico.

— Nos vemos Blue— se despidió el con la mano alejándose de la casa de la joven.

Ella se quedó un poco más mirando cómo se alejaba el chico, ¿De verdad no había entendido las indirectas?, ¿Tan denso era Red?, en cuanto ya no vio al chico, cerró la puerta de su casa mirando de reojo todas las cajas que había comprado.

— ¿Red?, ¿Es enserio Blue? — preguntó decepcionado un chico que estaba en su sillón mirando la televisión.

— Calla Silver— Gruño ella haciendo un puchero, se recargo en la puerta y fue descendiendo lentamente por ella hasta sentarse en el suelo— Hoy estuve muy cerca.

* * *

Este es un proyecto para poder escribir un poco cada día y mejorar con la práctica.

Pueden pedir alguna pareja en los comentarios y yo trataré de escribir lo antes posible sobre ella.

Anoté las parejas que me han pedido en una lista y mientras vallan saliendo las iré publicando, pronto tendrán su one-shot.

Espero les haya gustado~


	4. Mira al cielo

**Pareja** : Valetshiping

 **Personajes:** Darach x Caitlin

 **Pedido por:** Plushy

 **¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Juego

 **N° de palabras:** 847

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Mira al cielo | Caitlin x Darach | Valetshipping**

Desde la ventana de su habitación, antes, podía verse la luna. Pero esta no era una de esas noches. Cerró sus ojos para sentir las vibraciones de su nuevo hogar en la región de Teselia, sus pokémon dormían tranquilos, por los alrededores nada que la importunara.

¿Algo o alguien podría explicarle esto? ¿Por qué no podía conciliar el sueño?

¡Nada la importunaba!, aun no habría retadores y los entrenamientos comenzarían dentro de una semana, ahora solo debía descansar y sentirse cómoda en su nueva residencia. No había razón para estar intranquila, nerviosa, ansiosa…

¿En qué pensaba realmente?

— Tonterías…— susurró para sí misma levantándose de su cama y mirar por el ventanal.

El manto de la noche era oscuro, sombrío y solitario, en cierta medida hasta era _algo_ frío, lo que no tenía sentido alguno, su hogar contaba con calefacción adecuada para una dama como ella.

Algo estaba mal con ella, de eso era consiente, pero aceptar que ya sabía quién era el problema era algo que no se permitiría.

Una tontería, un capricho innecesario. Era lo que no la dejaba dormir esta primera noche en Teselia.

[ _La tarde en aquella región lejana a Teselia era tan reconfortante como muchas, un fresco aire, aroma a flores y el maravilloso té de la tarde que servía él._

 _— Señorita—saludó él sirviendo el té de la tarde como era su costumbre._

 _Ella paso la taza cerca de su rostro apreciando el aroma que desprendía, luego de tomar un sorbo suave de la fina taza de porcelana rosa, la deposito nuevamente en su plato dejándolo sobre la mesa._

 _La fragancia del té de bayas Meloc mesclado con las hojas de Odish era sublime._

 _— ¿Sucede algo? — se dignó a preguntar ante el nulo comentario de su señora._

 _— Necesito platicar contigo un tema importante— le contestó ella con voz calma y suave. — ¿Podrías sentarte, por favor?_

 _El hombre reusó sentarse en la misma mesa que su señora, los mayordomos no hacían eso, pero una nueva mirada esta vez más autoritaria le obligo a obedecer._

 _— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó soltando un suspiro para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Latidos sin sentido aparente._

 _— Verás… —comenzó dudando sobre sus propias palabras— en los años que me has servido como mayordomo, me has ayudado mucho y de muchas maneras. Por eso te estoy muy agradecida—Ella hiso una reverencia con la cabeza, en cuanto volvió a mirarle sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho._

 _El rostro calmo, sereno y amable de su mayordomo estaba sorprendido, pero de cierta manera le inquietaba._

 _— ¿Señorita?_

 _— Pero es momento de que me valga por mí misma, no puedo depender de ti para siempre y— pero fue interrumpida por el rechino de la silla donde él estaba sentado hace unos segundos, seguido de un alza en su voz._

 _Temerosa, asustada._

 _— ¡Claro que puede! — el hombre se acercó a su señora, como si su mayor temor se confirmara de a poco. — yo soy su servidor, puede depender de mí._

 _— No me estas escuchando— le regaño ella._

 _Recupero su compostura corporal, pero su mirada seguía tiritando con miedo._

 _—Lo siento, siga hablando por favor, señorita Caitlin._

 _— Recibí una invitación para ser parte de la Elite Four de Teselia, y creo que es una excelente oportunidad para probar mis habilidades con mis pokémon— terminó de hablar por fin, pero eso no calmó la punzada en su pecho, al contrario, se incrementó, ahora parecía una fina y afilada aguja que se clavaba en su corazón._

 _La mirada de su mayordomo no cambio, y eso le preocupaba._

 _— ¿Estará bien sin mí? — Se atrevió a preguntar mirando la taza de té que hace poco había preparado con tanto esmero, seguro estaba fría._

 _— Debo hacerlo—le confirmó relajando los hombros y tomando la taza entre sus manos, tomo un sorbo y saboreo la esencia de la mezcla perfecta— Pero, debo admitir que extrañaré mucho esto._

 _Le regalo una cálida sonrisa, y al notar que se la devolvió sintió como se calmaba el dolor de su pecho._

 _— ¿Cuándo se va? — trato con todas sus fuerzas no demostrás más inseguridades ante ella._

 _—La próxima semana debo estar allá, ya confirme la invitación_

 _A lo lejos pudo escuchar como algo se partía en mil pedazos. Su miedo se había confirmado con esa afirmación. Su señorita Caitlin se marcharía pues el seguramente ya no le servía._

Las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Sinnoh comenzaban a alejarse cada vez más, mostrando las maravillosas estrellas que trataban de ocultar. La luna hiso acto de presencia bañando su mirada de un plateado acogedor.

¿Estaría ella mirando también este cielo?, ¿Estaría ella pensando en…?

Un suspiro dejo escapar mientras cerraba las enormes y pesadas cortinas del castillo, como As del frente batalla debía descansar lo suficiente para sus retadores.

Aunque _ella_ no estuviera allí.

Empoleon le gruño llamando su atención. Él se giró y acerico su cabeza sonriéndole. ¿Era tan obvio?

Él miró la luna con la esperanza de que ella la mirara, ella observó el cielo buscando _algo_ que le disipara su preocupación.

¿Podía el destino ser tan cruel?

* * *

Este es un proyecto para poder escribir un poco cada día y mejorar con la práctica.

Pueden pedir alguna pareja en los comentarios y yo trataré de escribir lo antes posible sobre ella.

Anoté las parejas que me han pedido en una lista y mientras vallan saliendo las iré publicando, pronto tendrán su one-shot.

Y pronto escribiré las reglas para que no abusen de este proyecto, cosas como no repetir parejas entre otras, desde ya aviso que este proyecto no tiene fecha exacta para actualizarse, todo depende de mi inspiracion, tiempo y ganas de escribir sobre dicha pareja.

Espero les haya gustado~


	5. Siempre fuiste un idiota

**Pareja** : Diodeishipping

 **Personajes:** Ash x Clemont | Satoshi x Citron

 **Pedido por:** Nathy-Kaze-Neko

 **¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Anime

 **N° de palabras:** 1409

*Caso especial* Hoy es el Diodeshipping Day | 05 Diciembre | y como shippeo a este par les dejo una pequeña historia por su día, y para revivir este lado de mis colecciones de fic pokémon.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Siempre fuiste un idiota [Ash x Clemont/Lem | Satoshi x Citron | DiodeShipping AU]**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía algo pesado sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos adormecidos y sin poder moverse, como pudo se refregó uno de sus ojos, sintió unos cabellos en su cuello que le daban cosquillas, movió su cuerpo a ver si así el peso sobre su cuerpo se dignaba a liberarlo.

—Oye… Pesas—Susurró tratando de liberarse en vano. Un quejido salió de la otra persona luego se acurrucó más sobre el rubio, — Debo irme ya…

—Cinco minutos más—Susurró el otro sin intenciones de moverse.

— Satoshi—Le regaño— yo tengo un trabajo, puedes quedarte pero no me molestes.

El azabache despertó finalmente, solo para encarar al chico, la mirada seria que puso hiso que al otro le dieran ligeros escalofríos. Se sentó sobre el rubio manteniendo esa mirada y sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¿El señor _perfección_ tiene alguna queja? —Dijo Ash con un tono de superioridad inmovilizando al chico.

—Sabes que no me gustan esos juegos—se quejó el tratando de sacarlo de su cama — Quitate

El azabache se acercó al rostro del otro aprisionando sus brazos, había notado que estaba adormecido aún y que tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

—Citrón— susurró ejerciendo fuerza sobre el cuerpo ajeno, el otro cerró fuertemente sus ojos, segundos después Satoshi estalló en risa.

— ¡Basta de tus tonterías! —Le regaño, Satoshi se salió de encima de su amigo para tirarse a un lado tomando su estómago mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas.

—T-Tu cara… ¡La hubieras visto! —continuó riendo, Citron le fulmino con la mirada, tomó uno de los brazos del chico para torcerlo sobre su espalda quedando él ahora sobre Satoshi.

— Vamos ríe ahora—Amenazó riéndose ahora del chico.

Satoshi estiró su brazo para golpear tres veces el colchón de la cama en rendición, Citron le soltó el brazo quedando sentado sobre su cama el otro movió en círculos su adolorido hombro sentándose frente al chico.

— Que malo eres—Se quejó simulando un puchero.

— Llegaré tarde al trabajo por tu culpa— le recriminó con cierta superioridad, luego recordó el porque estaba el chico aquí.

 _La noche anterior, mientras salía de su trabajo a muy altas horas de la noche, caminaba tranquilo por la calle donde se instalaban los bares de la ciudad, en uno de ellos –como siempre- había una pelea entre borrachos, trató de salir rápidamente de esa calle pues nunca pasaba nada bueno en esas peleas. De pronto la puerta se abrió y al suelo cayeron don hombres bastante mareados y golpeados._

 _— ¡No te escaparas maldito!—Grito furioso Satoshi que estaba golpeado y obviamente borracho, lanzó una patada sobre uno de los hombres que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. —Vamos ¡levanta!_

 _— ¿Satoshi? —Preguntó asombrado Citron al ver a su antiguo amigo en ese estado, el nombrado giro a verle con cara de que quería gritarle, pero en cuanto notó al otro se le cayó la botella a medio tomar que traía en la otra mano, repentinamente su cuerpo se relajó._

 _— C-Citron— respondió parpadeando repetidas veces sin creer que miraba nuevamente a ese chico._

 _— ¡Cuidado! —Grito el rubio al ver como un hombre se asomaba por detrás para golpearlo con una botella rota._

 _Satoshi se giró, lanzó otra patada directo al estómago sacándole el aire al hombre que cayó de rodillas, el equilibrio del azabache se fue repentinamente provocando que cayera al suelo sentado._

 _— ¿Atacando por detrás? —Rio el chico parándose nuevamente para golpearlo._

 _— ¡Basta! —Grito Citron tomándolo del hombro para que volteara a verlo._

 _— ¡No te metas! — se molestó pero cayó al suelo del mareo._

 _Citron le miro con reproche, tomó su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos de ese bar a pesar de las quejas de su "amigo", al llegar a su casa lo metió a la bañera obligándole a asearse un poco antes de entrar directamente a dormir._

 _—No quiero vagos en mi casa, así que mínimo aseate—Le regaño lanzándole una toalla y un pijama, cerró la puerta dejando al chico dentro._

 _Al rato Satoshi salió gruñendo por lo bajo con el pijama –a su parecer- más ridículo de su vida. Fue directo a la habitación del rubio que estaba sobre su escritorio leyendo alguna cosa muy importante, más de lo que había hecho Satoshi en los últimos años._

 _—Preparé una cama en la otra habitación, mañana hablaremos—Dijo sin despegar su vista del documento pero escuchó los pasos entrando a su cuarto, el movimiento de las tapas detrás suyo y finalmente los resortes de su colchón siendo aplastados por Satoshi, giro su rostro para verlo ahí acostado dándole la espalda y sin intensiones de moverse. —Satoshi…_

 _— Mañana hablaremos—Contesto por lo bajo metiéndose más en la cama dando por terminada aquella conversación._

—Es hora—Dijo sonriendo levemente, el otro giro su rostro tratando de evitar el tema— ¿Qué has hecho en estos últimos tres años?

—Tonterías…—Contesto suspirando, elevo la vista nuevamente esperando que con eso fuera suficiente, pero claramente no lo era.

El rubio le miro esperando algo más que esa palabra, pero notó que había aun tensión entre ellos, claro tres años era mucho tiempo para ellos.

— Estas muy cambiado—Comentó rascándose la cabeza, —Antes sonreías a cara momento y eras muy positivo, pero ahora, parece como si…

—Fuera un idiota—termino de decir pero fue contradicho por su amigo.

—Siempre fuiste un idiota, pero uno agradable—rio con eso provocando una risa desanimada en el otro.

—Supongo que sí…

—Vamos, Satoshi puedes decirme…

—Es tu culpa—Contestó finalmente, el otro le miro sorprendido y no pudo comprender el hilo de su presencia contra el problema de su amigo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Es tu culpa! —Le grito encarando al rubio

— ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?, tú eres el que se fue repentinamente de su casa, aparecía con novia nueva y se metía en bares a pelear contra más borrachos, ¡Dónde estoy yo metido en todo eso! —le regaño sin comprender la relación de todo eso con sí mismo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es!, ¡Todo eso es porque yo…!—Pero paro de hablar al mirarle a los ojos, sus ojos azules le miraban completamente confundido y no sabía si podría decirle por qué era el problema.

— No deberías echarle la culpa a los demás—Comentó frunciendo el ceño.

Satoshi bajo la mirada, miró sus manos buscando algo de valor que antes tenía, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sin pensarlo más tomo el rostro de Citron entre sus manos, empujándolo sobre la cama, para juntar sus labios en un beso algo forzoso.

Duro poco, pero lo suficiente como para dejar sin palabras al rubio que parecía tener respuesta a todo.

—Es tu culpa…—Comenzó a hablar— ¿Recuerdas a Misty, May, Dawn, Iris y Serena? Todas ellas eran para olvidarte, no sé cómo, ni por qué pero desde hace tiempo tú te metiste en mi cabeza, hice de todo para que salieras pero no pude…

— ¿Eres idiota? —Le regaño el rubio colocando su mano en su mejilla en un intento de palmazo— ¿Tan malo era que yo… te gustara?

Trató en vano de que la voz no se le quebrara, pero fue imposible, lo que él le había dicho le dolió.

—No… no es eso.

— ¡Entonces qué!, ¿Qué es? —Le gritó— ¡Estabas arruinando tu vida por esa tontería!

— ¡Citron! —Repentinamente Satoshi le abrazó— no llores, por mi culpa no…

Él ni si quiera había notado que había comenzado a llorar, se tocó el rostro, estaba húmedo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —susurró molesto.

— Creí que me odiarías—contestó separándose de él.

—Idiota—le dijo Citron tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos— si me lo hubieras dicho yo te habría correspondido.

— ¿E-Enserio? —Se sorprendió Satoshi abriendo sus ojos.

Citron sonrió levemente.

—Sip, pero por idiota ahora te digo que te salgas de mi cama—Le regaño.

— ¡Citron! —Satoshi hiso un puchero, pero de inmediato le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo— ¡Ahora no me iré de aquí!

— ¿Qué? No, muévete, tengo que ir al trabajo—El rubio trato inútilmente de zafarse de nuevo de ese peso sobre su cuerpo. —Satoshi

—Citron, me gustas—Dijo el azabache abrazándolo con fuerza, el nombrado dejo de moverse rindiéndose.

—Llegare tarde al trabajo, por tu culpa—Le regaño colocando su puño en su cabeza.

— Haré que valga la pena— contesto Satoshi volviendo a besarle con más cuidado, y sin intensiones de dejar escapar a su "amigo", esta vez haría las cosas bien, aunque despidieran al rubio por este día que no iría a trabajar.

* * *

Este es un proyecto para poder escribir un poco cada día y mejorar con la práctica.

Pueden pedir alguna pareja en los comentarios y yo trataré de escribir lo antes posible sobre ella.

Anoté las parejas que me han pedido en una lista y mientras vallan saliendo las iré publicando, pronto tendrán su one-shot.

Y pronto escribiré las reglas para que no abusen de este proyecto, cosas como no repetir parejas entre otras, desde ya aviso que este proyecto no tiene fecha exacta para actualizarse, todo depende de mi inspiracion, tiempo y ganas de escribir sobre dicha pareja.

Espero les haya gustado~


	6. Los niños buenos hacen su tarea temprano

**Pareja:** Paul x Ash | Comashipping

 **Personajes** : Ash ketchum & Paul

 **Pedido por:** kiba-dark

 **¿Anime, Manga, Juego?:** Anime | Alternative universo school

 **N° de palabras:** 1161

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Los niños buenos hacen su tarea temprano**

_| Paul x Ash Ketchum | Shinji x Satoshi | Comashipping AU school |_

—El trabajo debe entregarse mañana a primera hora, los quiero todos en este escritorio antes de que me siente.

Los murmullos de los alumnos llenaron la sala. Dicho trabajo se había comenzado a hacer hace una semana y era en parejas elegidas al azar por el profesor, muchos se molestaron por el compañero con quien les había tocado pero reclamarle a ese maestro en específico era una sentencia de castigo y clases de verano.

Ash, un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños, se acercó al puesto de su compañero para conversar sobre el avance del trabajo.

—Paul— sonrió mientras afirmaba ambas manos en el pupitre, el nombrado no levantó la mirada del pequeño libro que parecía ser mucho más interesante que Ash.

Unas risas se escucharon entre los compañeros que quedaban en el receso, Ash frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. Dejó escapar un suspiro para maldecir al chico.

— El trabajo lo haré yo, no hace falta que pongas tu nariz en él— Dijo al fin de un largo silencio, Ash le miró confundido.

—Pero es en parejas…

—No digas pareja cuando se trata de nosotros. —Gruño Paul, con un tono cercano al del asco.

—Pareja, pareja, pareja, pareja, pareja—Repitió Ash muy cerca de su oído con clara intención de fastidiar y remarcar el ceño de enfado de su compañero.

La mano de Paul movió hábilmente el libro que leía hasta hace unos minutos, en dirección al rostro del fastidioso mocoso que tenía como compañero con clara intensión de golpearlo. Ash logró –por poco- esquivar el objeto.

Un libro de tapa dura con puntas reforzadas.

—Pareja—Le dijo por última vez sonriendo de lado, Paul volvió a fruncir el ceño y lo maldijo en su mente.

—Eres un mocoso— a quien engañamos, él lo maldijo directo a la cara.

—El mocoso con quien tienes que hacer un trabajo en parejas—Recalcó la última palabra con la intensión de sacarlo de quicio.

—Hijo de…

— ¡Hey! No tenemos advertencia de lenguaje grosero en esta historia—Le regaño Ash cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No me interesa la advertencia! —Gruño de nuevo Paul levantándose de su silla.

—Mejor vamos a la siguiente escena—Suspiró Ash restándole importancia a los reclamos de su compañero. Paul suspiró rindiéndose ante lo que la autora escribía sin pedirle consentimiento alguno por usar su persona es este tipo de historias.

Las clases habían finalizado para deleite de muchos alumnos y profesores, excepto para Paul, que entre gruñidos y maldiciones caminaba junto a Ash hacia su casa para hacer el dichoso trabajo que habían pedido. Sobraba decir que no tenían nada y que para el sombrío muchacho la presencia del otro era un retraso en su mecánica para hacer los trabajos. Maldita sea su suerte.

Al poco rato ya estaban frente a la casa de Paul.

—Mi hermano no está, así que pasaremos directamente a mi cuarto—Dijo mientras abría la puerta, dejó las llaves en un mueble cerca de la entrada y avanzó hasta el comedor— No rompas nada.

Ash rodó los ojos por la advertencia que ya se esperaba, le siguió hasta la alcoba sin decir mucho pues el humor de Paul era reducido.

Y estaba seguro que él quería lanzarle el libro de esta mañana.

El cuarto de Paul era relativamente normal, poster de bandas de rock y de jugadores de futbol famosos, unos pocos libros en una repisa cercana a la puerta, la cama al centro de la habitación con una ventana doble sobre ella y al lado una mesita de noche con una simple lámpara para leer. En el extremo de la habitación un escritorio de madera con lápices y cosas escolares repartidas sobre él.

¿Ash se esperaba algo más? Si, como calaveras o símbolos satánicos pero esto era muy parecido a su cuarto. Aunque más ordenado.

Se sentó al borde de la cama asegurándose de que era blandita, Paul le miró con desdén.

—Vaya idiota—Susurró mientras Ash daba pequeños saltos sentado en la cama riendo como el idiota que era.

— ¿Qué tenemos del trabajo? —Preguntó el chico mucho más concentrado en los resortes de la cama que en su propia pregunta.

—Nada.

La atención de Ash se centró, por fin, en Paul.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Sí, así que deja de hacer el tonto y ponte a trabajar.

—Demonios y yo que quería divertirme un rato—Gruño por lo bajo como niño pequeño.

—Tu sentido de diversión es estúpido—Regaño Paul sentándose frente a su escritorio apartando los materiales y sacando hojas blancas para el informe, además de encender el portátil que sacó de su mochila para la información.

—Eso no fue lindo—Ash dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama de Paul. —Estoy cansado.

—Sabes que el 90% del trabajo está en Poképedia y el 10% restante lo haré yo.

—No tienes por qué restregármelo en la cara—Volvió a gruñir Ash mirando fijamente a su compañero.

—Quiero que me pagues cuando termine—Dijo de pronto el sombrío muchacho dejando de lado los papeles y el portátil, esperando la respuesta del otro.

—No tengo dinero~—Se molestó Ash sentándose en la cama cansado.

—Tu dinero me es indiferente—Paul se levantó de su silla para caminar hasta el frente de Ash, se cruzó de brazos para mirarlo desde arriba.

 _Arrogancia._

— ¿Entonces? —Por alguna razón Ash estaba nervioso.

La mano de Paul se posó sobre la rodilla del chico provocándole un escalofrió por toda la maldita pierna, su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro dejándolo inmóvil.

—Adivina

La mano intrusa comenzaba a deslizarse por el muslo de Ash de manera suave pero que a la vez asustaba al chico.

—Soy muy malo con las adivinanzas, lo sabes.

Ash trago saliva cuando sintió que la mano de Paul se quedó en su cadera, emanaba un calor inquietante, atrayente y confuso, demasiado extraño para la mente del chico de cabello negro.

—Te estoy dando buenas pistas.

Su mano se alejó de la cadera ajena para subir lenta y tortuosamente a centímetros del cuerpo de Ash, por su cintura, su brazo, rosó su hombro con delicadeza impropia de un chico como Paul, hasta tocar la mejilla del otro con las yemas de los dedos. Sintió como el cuerpo de Ash se tensaba ante el tacto, sonrió para su deleite, el idiota estaba muy callado y nervioso. Sentía someterlo con una sola mano.

—Para.

La voz del chico no parecía nerviosa, Paul clavo la mirada en los ojos de Ash y divisó una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

—No hay paga si no hay trabajo finalizado.

Ash se acomodó dejando ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, para parecer más confiado, Paul le miró unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír.

—Los niños buenos hacen su tarea temprano —Contestó él asombrando a Ash.

La mano intrusa de Paul empujó al chico sobre su cama tumbándolo, rápido se subió sobre Ash y aprisionar su cuerpo con el suyo. La risa de Ash lo sorprendió.

—Me lo esperaba.

* * *

Este es un proyecto para poder escribir un poco cada día y mejorar con la práctica.

Pueden pedir alguna pareja en los comentarios y yo trataré de escribir lo antes posible sobre ella.

Espero les haya gustado~

PD: Sí ¡Estoy viva y esto sigue en pie! xD


End file.
